A table saw can be used for cutting materials such as porcelain tile, ceramic tile, and so on. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional table saw mainly comprises a base 11, a work table 12 supported on the base 11, a tank 13 arranged below the work table 12 for accommodating a cooling liquid, a blade 14 driven by a motor, and a guard assembly 15 mounted on the base 11.
During the cutting operation, the blade 14 is driven by the motor to perform a high-speed rotating motion, and a workpiece is positioned on the work table 12. Then the workpiece is pushed toward the blade 14 gradually by the operator to perform the cutting operation. When the blade 14 rotates at high speed, the cooling liquid in the tank 13 will be brought to a cutting area on the work table 12 by the blade 14. Thus, there is a lot of cooling liquid splashing around the cutting edge of the blade 14. In the prior art, the guard assembly 15 is used to block the splashing cooling liquid. However, the guard assembly 15 can only cover a part of the blade 14, and there is still another part of the blade 14 exposed. Therefore, the guard assembly 15 can only block a part of the cooling liquid brought by the blade, and most of the cooling liquid will splash to the operator and flow to the work table and the workpiece, as shown by arrows in FIG. 1. As a result, the clothes of the operator would be stained by the cooling liquid brought by the blade. Further, the cooling liquid blocked by the guard assembly falls on the work table or the workpiece, and stains the work table and the workpiece.